Chlorinated copper phthalocyanine pigments are of commercial importance because of their beautiful colors, great strength, and stability. It is known that copper phthalocyanine may be obtained in several different crystal forms. The most common crystal forms are α, β, γ, δ, and ε (or “R” form). Table 1 lists X-ray data of the d (interplanar spacings, Å) of these crystal forms, as reported in the patent literature (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,160,635, 2,910,482, 4,205,995, 3,051,721, and 4,135,944). They also differ in color. The α-form copper phthalocyanine is a reddish blue color, the β-form is a greenish blue color, and the γ and δ-forms exhibit shades falling between the α- and β-forms. The ε-form is the reddish known form of copper phthalocyanine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,863 discloses the “ρ” crystal form, and also provides data for the π-type, and χ-type crystal forms. JP 07103321 discloses a new crystal form (not specifically labeled) of phthalocyanine and also provides data for the χ-type and τ-type crystal forms.